


【ABO】L'amour Secret 01

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【ABO】L'amour Secret 01

空气中橙子的甜腻味和罗勒的辛香交缠在一起，吴世勋鼻子一痒，打了个喷嚏。

他老爸不经常在家，这个月也仅仅回来了三次，每次都会在房间里做爱——和他的新老婆，也就是吴世勋的小妈做爱。

罗勒的香味要更浓一些，渐渐地掩盖住了他那废物老爸身上的橙子味儿，一阵阵飘进吴世勋的鼻腔里，搅得他无心写作业，笔一扔，耳朵贴在墙壁上偷听起来。

倒不是很激烈，床垫被挤压发出单调重复的嘎吱声，大多时候都是他老爸带着粗喘说着阿谀奉承什么宝贝你真厉害快要把我榨干了之类让他听的想吐的话，期间时不时夹杂一两声小妈轻透的哼哼声。

吴世勋的小妈，说出来大家一定都认识，就是前不久突然宣布退出娱乐圈嫁人的大明星张艺兴，这位大明星仿佛一出道就自带明星光环，明知道omega的身份在社会中很难不靠别人的力量生存下去，娱乐圈更是如此，不过这位omega可不一样，一路靠自己摸爬滚打过来，现在傲气地像个女王，再凭借优异的实力，不仅粉丝多，追求他的alpha也数不胜数，所以在几个月前突然宣布嫁给吴氏集团的老总时，国内几乎是大跌眼镜哀嚎一片，本以为女王会嫁给青年才俊，再不济也是嫁给追了他很久的国内顶红小生，末了居然随随便便就跟一个中年男人走了，甚至连个盛大的婚礼都没有。

倒不是说吴家的家境不好，相反，他家算是国内数一数二有钱有势的集团，只不过就连吴世勋都嫌弃这门亲事，张艺兴说起来也不过二十六七，比吴世勋大不了几岁，而吴世勋他爸都五十好几了，典型的老牛吃嫩草。

有人说张艺兴是图吴家的钱，可是吴世勋这么算下来，张艺兴在当明星的这几年时间里挣得钱也足够他花一辈子还有余了，所以基本上排除这个可能，况且从声音来看他老爸在床上的表现也不是很持久，大概根本不能让张艺兴爽到，一不图钱，二不图色，所以吴世勋真不知道张艺兴到底为什么要嫁到他家来。

他还记得他老爸第一次将张艺兴带回家里介绍给他的情景，那天他才知道原来张艺兴在镜头面前的热烈都只是营业罢了，实际上整个人都冷冰冰的透着疏离感，对他老爸爱答不理的，就更别说还是个高中生的吴世勋了，目光淡淡扫过，打量了那么一两秒，微微点了点头，那神情让吴世勋觉得很有可能张艺兴的下一句话就是：知道了，滚吧。

虽然别扭，但他无权干涉大人的事，所以一开始知道张艺兴会住进他家来，以后低头不见抬头见的，吴世勋确实有想过跟这个小妈搞好关系，结果还没来得及抛出橄榄枝，就被张艺兴的一句话噎了回去。

“我不给人洗衣做饭的”

好嘛，吴世勋都不知道张艺兴是故意把他当三岁小孩儿，还是打心眼里看不起他家的生活环境，他默默翻了个白眼，看着张艺兴十指不沾阳春水的双手，心想就算你想洗衣做饭，你也得会啊。

平时家里的起居都是有专门的阿姨管的，一切事情都用不着张艺兴操心，所以与其说是吴家新添了一位夫人，倒不如说是新来了一位房客，吴世勋他爸经常不在家里，不过张艺兴好像也不care，除了每天晚上和吴世勋在一张桌子上吃一顿沉默寡言的饭之外，其余时间吃喝玩乐过得惬意，而且还真把这里当成了自己的家，有好几次吴世勋都撞见张艺兴穿着轻薄得可以说是透明的睡衣在家里晃悠，毫不避讳地在他面前走来走去。

吴世勋最开始也是避而不看，但冷不丁地张艺兴白嫩的身体总会飘进他的视线里，再加上似是有意散发出来的罗勒辛香，有好几次，他的小继母就这么闯进了少年的春梦里，梦里翻云覆雨，醒来内裤湿了一大片。

不得不承认，虽然张艺兴冷冰冰的对谁都爱答不理，但是柔软白皙的身体仍然对吴世勋这种情窦初开的小处男有着特别的吸引力，此时他耳朵贴在墙上，努力要听清隔壁房间做爱的声音，与此同时伸手将自己的性器从裤子里释放了出来，聊以排遣欲望。

隔壁热闹了一会儿就没了动静，吴世勋知道这是他那废物老爹又不行了，他不屑地撇了撇嘴，在电脑上搜出一个张艺兴还是大明星时拍的MV，看着上面晃动的身影，加快速度撸动自己，在轻飘飘的歌声中，颤抖着射在了卫生纸上，一种想着自己小妈自慰的羞耻感席卷了吴世勋的全身，他准备去浴室洗个澡，好将这种乱伦的羞耻冲洗掉。

吴世勋的房间没有浴室，所以他会在单独的浴室洗澡，主卧是有浴室的，但是张艺兴奇怪得很，隔三差五也喜欢在房外的那个浴室洗澡，脱下来的内衣就扔在洗衣篮里，大喇喇地等待着吴世勋观赏。

虽然这么做很变态，但是吴世勋还是忍不住，尖着手指拎起了张艺兴脱下来的大红色冰丝睡裙打量了一番，极薄的面料，摊在手上像是一汪清水，收腰很窄，前面只够遮住胸前的小点，后面就更不用说了，后背的地方就只是一根细绳，臀部是一片镂空的花纹，鲜红的布料衬的张艺兴的皮肤更为白皙，再往里是一条同色的丁字裤，布料少之又少，带着他辛香的信息素味。

每天不管吴世勋老爸在不在家，张艺兴都会穿着类似的衣服在家里晃来晃去，想着他表面上冰冷，实际内心还是个小浪货，吴世勋本来已经交待过一次的性器又翘得老高，他捏着张艺兴的贴身衣物给自己撸动起来，满脑子都是小妈在自己身下承欢的样子。

反应过来的时候，自己已经操着张艺兴的丁字裤射了出来，一大片体液沾在冰丝布层上，让他大为尴尬，眼看着面料就要毁了，吴世勋赶紧用清水冲洗了两下，直到把黏腻的液体洗干净，这才又重新扔回洗衣篮里，等专门洗衣服的阿姨去解决。

洗了澡心有余悸地走出浴室，迎面又撞上他老爸，后者穿戴整齐，看上去又要出去的样子。

“这么晚了还不睡？”

他和吴世勋寒暄了一声。

“洗、洗个澡”吴世勋想着刚才自己干的事儿，没来由地脸红心跳结巴起来，“你出去？”

“美国出差”

“噢——那明天我们班家长会你去不了了啊？”

吴世勋他爸一拍脑门儿，露出懊悔的神情。

“抱歉啊——艺兴在家呢，他现在也算是你的家长，你叫他去”

平时的生活都有阿姨代劳，但是家长会是要求必须家长去的，不管吴世勋愿不愿意承认，张艺兴已经嫁给他爸了，名义上就是他的家长，但是话又说回来，他还真不愿意低声下气去求张艺兴给自己开家长会，尤其是在自己想着他撸了两发之后。

“我才不去求他呢，你们爱去不去”

吴世勋作势要走，又被他爸叫了回来，满脸语重心长。

“怎么说话呢，他毕竟也是你长辈，再说了艺兴给你开家长会是应该的，怎么能叫求他呢”手机铃声大响，他没空和吴世勋废话，“总之你去给你小妈好好说说，他又不会吃了你..”

吴世勋皱着眉头看自己老爸匆忙地走出家门，思前想后，还是决定去跟张艺兴说说，毕竟他可不想老师又向他投来关爱留守儿童同情的目光。

 

TBC.


End file.
